oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shaun Dreclin/Archive 1
re:Contact? You can get in contact with me either via RuneScape private chat (my ign is Joeytje50), or you could look if I'm in the wiki chat, which would happen most often during the afternoon and evening of UTC/BST (the same as RS forum time, or the time this wiki uses). You could also join the main RS wiki's chat, because a couple of other people who play rs2007 would be there too. If none of those things work, you could just leave a message on my talk page and I'll get to it as soon as I can.Joeytje50 talk 13:50, March 15, 2013 (UTC) What are you doing Why are you replacing templates with deletion requests, which messes up any pages with those templates? And who said that all templates have to be upper-case only? 00:19, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :I talked to one of the wiki admins about standardization, and that's what we came up with. I was pretty sure I had fixed all the pages that used the templates I had marked for deletion. -Shaun Dreclintalk 05:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Main page I like your work on the main page! I was actually just thinking about how basic and bland it looked right before you started editing. Thanks Eric of Dark (talk) 23:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Templates Assuming you're copying from the other wiki, you could use something such as on the Roavar page. -- 06:43, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Ah yeah that wouldn't be a bad one to use, but Im basing them on pages from this wiki, so all the templates/infoboxes match and such. -Shaun Dreclintalk 06:45, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::What do you mean? And if it's not too much trouble, please respond via my talk page so I know when you reply. Another template that could be used is a shop infobox. -- 06:48, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :I think that should cover it for now then, I can't really think of anymore that would be needed at the current time. More can always be added if need be later on as well. -- 06:53, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Deletion templates I deleted them as they were effectively duplicates of Template:Rfd and Template:D]]. I am currently working on raising the standards categories, policies, and templates to those of the RuneScape Wiki. 08:34, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Lol, I can image what it must have been like to read such an email :P :Thanks for the support, category pages are the worst of the lot because when you make one you have to make three and there's a lot of copy-pasting involved. 13:30, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Anonymous Post quests page is wrong, same with quest cape. holy grail has a 20 attack requirement in rs07 not 30. :Edit it yourself! That's what a wiki is for :P (Also make an account and sign your talk posts haha) -Shaun Dreclintalk 19:02, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Main page I think is better than waiting for people to post on the talk page of the main page. I've temporarily added back the original pages; feel free to change stuff according to . -- 13:31, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Admin chat Unfortunately there is no such thing. However seeing that I'm the most active admin here, I think it'd be best to notify me first. -- 16:46, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:MediaWiki Newpage-NPC It was a duplicate of Template:Infobox non-player character so I'm not sure why it was needed. 22:01, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Fight Cave Waves I think many people associate the NPCs by their combat levels more than those icons. -- 02:30, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Pride event protection Strange, I thought I already had protected it. Thanks though! -- 18:19, June 8, 2017 (UTC) RE:Removing karambwan link? Karambwan is a disambiguation page, and I was cleaning up on a large number of pages that linked to it. That particular change should've been a bit different, and I've changed it accordingly. HeirApparently (talk) 15:58, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Leddit Flair Hey, you might have noticed that some of the wiki admins who use an account for the 2007scape reddit get a sexy flair I contacted my contact about this but he seems to be afk for like a month If all goes well you should be getting it finally within the week Cheers -- 20:02, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :Yep, part of the thing with exclusive flairs is that you can't edit your flair text - Besides, we kinda need the hover over text to explain that we're admins and such (aka what the flair means) -- 23:41, June 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm, as I said I had to get in contact with another reddit mod than the ones I'm used to, so it seems that both you and Ozank have the same flair text as prior - I'll let him know. -- 23:46, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Re:Popular pages I'd like to think so, although a lot of the pages are skipped from due to redundancy (I.E. Multiple task set pages etc) that need to be hand picked. -- 00:58, July 1, 2017 (UTC) StoreLine Is there a particular reason you saw fit to re-add the Buy parameter for StoreLine? -- 18:52, July 1, 2017 (UTC) re: bamboozled ( ͜。 ͡ʖ ͜。) 51.7.131.55 address (talk) 23:13, January 25, 2018 (UTC) RE:DMM Map There had been a slight change to it, and there were two files of the same map. Rather than renaming one and merging the other I deleted both and uploaded the new one separately. It wasn't my intention to remove your name off of the file, sorry about that. If you want to, or want me to, restore the one with your revision in the file history, that's totally understandable. If you want to upload the new map yourself, I found it here. ~ 18:27, March 27, 2018 (UTC)